Lucky Ticket
by Jaymili
Summary: Just a man abandoned by all and Just a girl craving the love she never had. She came out of nowhere, on Christmas Eve and suddenly everything was brighter in his hopeless world. She is his Angel. His one-way Lucky Ticket to Happiness. This is their Love Story. Homeless Edward.


**Hi Everyone! I know I already have stories going on but I really wanted to post that kind of like a "Comeback Story". I had a really hard time in the last 6 months and this story helped me a lot at getting my 'spirit' back and I wanted to share it with you. This story is about love, hardships and luck with a homeless Edward and a younger Bella.**

**It will have 3 maybe 4 chapters and I don't have an update schedule for it. I don't do schedules anymore because it just doesn't work for me but I'll do my best and update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you so much to my Beta, Tammy, to Postapocalypticdepository for pre-reading and to Chandrakanta for the awesome banners!**

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

**Lucky Ticket**

Huddled under my ratty blanket in my usual corner of the busy street, I was waiting for her, impatiently. The Chicago air in December was bitter cold…slapping hard against my cheeks, eating at my bones. I was a shivering mess but I refused to leave, refused to find warmth in a shelter. Afraid she wouldn't find me and go home.

_She should be here soon… Just a little longer._

I repeated those words in my head relentlessly. It was my personal mantra every day, at the same hour for the last year while waiting for her. My own angel, my beautiful Bella.

The day I met her, I knew God had finally heard all of my whispered prayers. I asked, begged him to send me an angel to guide me to him, I asked him to take me away from here so I could finally be warm and at peace.

He sent me a miracle.

He sent me love. A blinding, blissful love…delivered by a beautiful angel.

_And it was so, so much better._

I will never forget the day I met her… Christmas Eve. The mood on the streets was joyous; Christmas carols playing in the background of a scenes full of smiles, laughter, and happiness. I was envious, watching all the carefree families with an expression marred by jealousy and resentment. Still, I kept watching, imagining it was me in their place.

_I had that once too… Now what? At twenty-five, I live in the streets begging, barely surviving._

After a year in this situation, I was used to being ignored by people. They were too lost in their content, happy bubbles to care about me. Throwing me a spare bill occasionally. During those times, like Christmas, it hurt to be alone on that corner. People would bump into me, walk past me like I was garbage.

It was worse knowing I have a family among that mass of people. I had parents, siblings; _I had a wife_ . They just didn't want me. In less than five years I became the shame of the 'Oh so great Cullen family'. It seemed that wanting to live your dreams and make your own choices was the highest crime one could commit in _Sir_ Carlisle Cullen's world.

He wanted me to follow in his footsteps, live and breathe in _his_ world of big business. Force me into _a_ position within _his_ company. He wanted me to be him. He wanted me to marry the superficial daughter of a one of his business associates who, like Carlisle, had his own business so we could "bring the families together." Seriously, did I look like some kind of contract?

I wanted to be a musician, play my piano, and live a simple life. I wanted to start my own music school. I wanted to teach anyone, everyone to love music like I do. I wanted to live the American dream; I wanted a wife, 2.5 children, to own a home with the white picket fence, and maybe a dog. I didn't want to be part of the money charade my family lived daily.

Did I ask for too much? I don't think so.

My father knew he could never count on Emmett to achieve his goals; sadly, my younger brother wasn't the brightest person I knew. Scratch that, Emmett was stupid. And Alice was way to self absorbed, obsessed with shopping and burning a hole in her daddy's black card; to care about the company, marrying and giving _Sir _Carlisle a grandchild…another generation to mold.

I was the only option.

Can you imagine the tabloids? '_The eldest son of Carlisle Cullen (extraordinaire), Edward Cullen, taking his father's place as the CEO of Cullen Electronics, the Multinational Corporation. Marrying his business associate's daughter making CE the largest electronics company in the world.'_

Yeah sure. For me it was more like '_Edward Cullen, son of the controlling, heartless, and selfish Carlisle Cullen, will be sacrificing his entire life for a man who insisted his son refer to him as "Sir" instead of "Dad."_

My father was a tyrant, plain and simple. He wanted things done his way and his way only. So when I decided (after two years of Business classes at Harvard) I would change my major to music, he went ballistic. Threatened to cut me out of his will and disown me. I had always been independent, working to buy what I needed, paying rent on my apartment. My college fees were paid by an educational scholarship I earned. When Carlisle realized I didn't need his money or his name, he quickly changed tactics.

He let me do what I wanted.

Which was even more suspicious to me. After a few months he started sending me letters telling me how much of a disappointment I was to him. How my mother was suffering from depression because of me. He was trying to manipulate me, make me feel guilty so I would give up my dreams and live his. He even sent my mother with her crocodile tears, attempting to change my mind. Nevertheless, I held my ground and didn't waver.

During my third year of college, I met Rosalie Hale. I married her. My life went to hell.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, I was so lost in the memories of my past that I didn't see her coming. She took me by surprise.

I was in a fog, watching people pass and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw a shadow above my cold, shaking form. Instinctively, I curled into myself, protecting the water bottle and the few dollars I had in my worn backpack, hidden under my blanket. Being beaten by other homeless men was not pleasant and I quickly learned that protecting your food and money was the most important thing. I was shocked when the shadow above me spoke…softly.

"I'm sorry Sir; I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you could use this." Her voice was like a melody, a lovely composition. It sent shivers down my spine, creating a warmth. A warm that radiated through my body, sending a blazing fire to my frozen heart.

I looked up, wanting nothing more than to see the face that belonged to the beautiful voice. As soon as I saw her, my heart stopped. An angel. She was wearing a thick beige scarf with a matching beanie that had a bell hanging off of it. The scarf hid most of her face but what kept my gaze were her eyes. Endless pools of chocolate, mercilessly drowning me, surrounding me and imprisoning me into their depths. I didn't fight it. I just let myself fall into her, relishing in the feelings going through me.

I must have stared into her eyes too long because she started to fidget uncomfortably. That was when I noticed the large brown paper bag she was holding in my direction. I looked at it for a moment before returning my gaze to her, questioning her with my eyes. She finally lowered her scarf, revealing full and plump pink lips, and smiled at me. My heart gave a loud '_Thump'_ and started to beat erratically, making my head spin.

"It's just some food and something to drink." I said nothing, still looking at her intently and she started to rant. "I- I saw you sitting here this morning, actually I see you sitting here alone every day but since it's Christmas Eve, I thought, well, maybe, you didn't want to be alone. And yeah, so I made this and I was alone too so I thought why not share it." She finished, taking a deep breath and biting her lip, her cheeks turning a deep red. I didn't say anything, completely mesmerized by her voice and the different expressions passing on her face. Honestly, I was a little scared of what would come out of my mouth if I opened it. When I didn't answer, she dropped her head in her hands and shook it from side to side as if embarrassed and muttered something that sounded like "What the hell am I doing?". Then she put the bag down near my feet and turned to leave hastily. The moment I realized what she was doing, I jumped up from the ground despite my aching and frozen muscles. I grabbed her little, glove covered hand softly with mine. She turned around, surprise marring her beautiful face. She stared at our joined hands then at me and tilted her head to the side, making me want to laugh at how cute she was.

It was right then that I said the word that changed both of our lives.

"Stay."

I couldn't let her go. I wasn't able to do it. I knew I had to hang onto her as hard as I could. She was my hope.

_I knew it._

She observed me for a few endless seconds as if trying to see inside me before ducking her head and nodding a little. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face when she agreed to join me. She started to lower herself to sit on the ground next to me and I quickly pulled out my only other sweater from my backpack and laid it on the cold, dirty concrete.

There was no way I would let my angel sit on the hard ground and get dirty.

"Please don't get your clothes dirty for me! I can sit on the ground, it doesn't bother me." She immediately said, trying to put the sweater back in my bag. _Ah, my angel is selfless too_. I snatched it back, putting it back on the ground and tugged on her hand until she was sitting where I wanted her to.

"Sit." I simply said. My voice was hoarse and my throat hurt from the cold and lack of use. There was rarely a reason to talk. My angel peered up at me and gave me a thankful little smile, before lowering her gaze. I took this occasion to observe her.

She was so beautiful. She looked quite young to my 25 years. A round face, button nose, which had turned a little pink from the cold; I could see strands of brown hair picking out of her beanie. Her lips were full and enticing, her eyes magnificent; for the first time since what felt like forever, I felt want, desire. I wanted to hold her, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted her to be mine.

I kept my eyes on her, forging her image into my memory, creating a special space just for my beautiful angel.

I was so focused on memorizing her features that I flinched a little when her head turned up to look directly into my eyes. Slowly, her brown eyes ran down the length of my face, was she memorizing my face too?

Suddenly, I felt embarrassed.

I couldn't help but think about how I looked in her eyes. My hair was a mess and entirely too long, I haven't shaved in a few weeks. The shelter I usually went to didn't give razors and I needed to save my money to buy a new blanket. Thankfully, I took a shower the day before, so the smell should not have been too bad.

However, under her perusal, I felt ashamed of my appearance, of my status. My angel finally came and how did I look like?

Iremember thinking; _you're homeless Edward, you live in the streets, get over yourself. _

It was only when her eyes returned to mine and she gave me a genuine smile that I realized how ridiculous I was being. She stayed. That was what I should be focusing on at this moment, the rest is not important.

"Your name?" I whispered, leaning forward a little so she could hear me over the sounds of the loud streets. Again, brown collided with green as she gazed into my eyes for what seems like an eternity. I couldn't look away even if I wanted too.

"Bella." She breathed, seeming to be as mesmerized as I was.

"Bella…" I repeated softly, leaning forward just a little more. At this point, I was close enough to smell her and the delicious strawberry smell coming from her made my head spin. It was not close enough, I wanted more, but she didn't know me. I didn't want to frighten her.

Abruptly, I pulled back, trying to put a little distance between us before I attacked her like some wild animal. When I looked back at her, she was watching me with a smile and I realized that she was waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Edward." I said, pointing to myself. My throat was hurting and I was a little hesitant, afraid that talking too much would cause me to start coughing.

"It's nice to meet you Edward." Giving me the sweetest smile she reached for the paper bag and opened it. Whatever was in that bag smelled delicious. "Are you hungry?" I nodded as my stomach growled loudly. Feeling embarrassed, I wanted to hide, but my Bella said nothing, just reached into the bag and pulled out a couple of boxes and forks wrapped in napkins. She removed the lids, revealing what looked like a still steaming piece of lasagna, my mouth watered like never before. Bella handed one box to me and I slowly reached over and took it, afraid that it would just disappear. I quickly glanced back at Bella, as if asking for permission to touch such a precious gift and she gave me an encouraging nod. I planted my fork in the lasagna and I hummed as the explosive flavor hit my taste buds. I literally devoured my food.

It was only when I heard a muffled giggle that I finally came out of my food induced trance.

Hiding slightly behind her beige scarf, my Bella seemed to find my imitation of a hungry hyena quite the spectacle. I couldn't help the big smile from forming on my face when her sweet giggles grew louder then they became a full on belly laugh. Being the love-struck fool that I was, couldn't resist joining her. I thought I saw a few people looking at us strangely but I was way too happy, entranced by what was happening: I made my Bella laugh!

We managed to calm down enough to finish our food. I kept glancing at her or at least trying to. She had her beautiful eyes fixated on my face. Soon, all of the delicious food was gone and the awkward silence took over. Bella was torturing her lower lip, pulling it between her teeth, biting it.

_Here you are staring at her like a creep again… Wake up Edward! Say something!_

"Um…" _Well, Bravo Edward. That was a clever way to start a conversation. _I cleared my throat noisily, "How old …?" I knew I had to limit my talking for now, ignoring the burning pain in my throat was becoming harder.

Beautiful Bella seemed surprised by my question. "Oh, you want to know how old I am?" I nodded. "I just turned eighteen." She said, pride illuminating her face; I gave her my biggest smile and a thumbs up trying to convey my congratulations; she quickly understood my gesture. "Thanks" she beamed. She was young but I expected as much, such a beautiful young woman… I asked her; 'When?' and she immediately started to nervously play with her fingers, her gaze avoiding mine.

"Bella?" I pressed on; her reaction was making me even more curious.

"T'day." She mumbled. I didn't say anything for a few seconds, sure that I just imagined she said: "Today."

"…Sorry?"

Bella sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"It's today, ok? Today, 24 th of December, Christmas Eve, is my freaking birthday." She said loudly throwing her hands in the air in a frustrated manner.

My Bella was born on Christmas Eve, making her even more of an angel in my eyes, she was here with _me_ on _her _special day. However, I couldn't understand her reaction. Weren't birthdays supposed to be joyous occasions? Even I was feeling happy for her.

"You're not happy." I stated, wanting nothing than to erase the frown from her face.

She just shrugged and pushed her chin down in her scarf effectively hiding half of her beautiful face. "I hate my birthday." I itched to ask more but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable; feel like I was getting to get too personal.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Bella seemed upset and I didn't want to aggravate her more by saying something inappropriate. The cold wind was blowing around us making the bell on Bella's beanie tingle every now and then. I thought the sweet noise fitted my mood perfectly, and I focused my attention on the unusual accessory. The golden bell no bigger than my thumbnail was attached to the top of the beige beanie, constantly going from side to side and gently tingling with Bella's movement. _I wondered if that was a trend. _Bella noticed what I was looking at so intently.

"It's cute isn't it?" She said excitedly, her eyes shining from the cold. I could see the eighteen year old in her. "Do you get it? Bella…" she pointed at herself, "and a bell!" she finished pointing at the top of her head.

_Ah… it was her trend._

"You're cute." I blurted out. I could immediately feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Thank you," she said, blushing furiously too. I could see the outline of a shy smile on her lips.

It was then that something occurred to me. If it was her birthday, why wasn't she with her family? It was even stranger since it was also Christmas Eve.

"So." I cleared my overused throat and Bella regarded me cautiously. "I guess you won't be celebrating your birthday since you hate it so much, am I right?"

I saw her shifting uneasily under my gaze. "No, I won't. It's not as if I would have anyone to invite anyway…. I don't really have friends." She shrugged dejectedly and my heart squeezed painfully in my chest for her; in that moment she reminded me of how lonely I was too.

"Still, I am sure your parents would like to celebrate the day at least; you don't turn eighteen twice."

I watched as my sweet angel flinched harshly at the mention of her parents and her face contorted in what seemed like… distaste? I wasn't sure.

"Bella?" I almost reached out to touch her; to try to comfort her in some way but I didn't want to scare her away with my forwardness. Did I upset her with all my questions already? God, I hoped that wasn't the case.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Her voice was emotionless and when her eyes met mine instead of the cold gaze I thought they would hold, I saw my beautiful girl's brown eyes full of fear. "Please?" She said in such a small voice, I almost didn't hear her.

I slowly took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently. "Sure. Anything you want, jingle bell." I said with a cheeky grin trying to make her happy again. She giggled sweetly clearly not realizing how serious I was. I would do anything for her and it was scary as hell. I was already possessive and protective of her after knowing her for only an hour.

We spent that entire afternoon talking and sharing stories; she told me all about her passion for books and writing, about her dream of becoming an author and making people happy with her words.

I told her about my love for music, my piano and how much I missed playing it. I also told her how much I wanted to teach, show people how wonderful music can make you feel.

Bella sat there in the cold with me, listening with care and attention to the hopes and dreams of an homeless man. And the homeless man listed as well to the stunning young woman, admiring her, fascinated by her beautiful mind.

It was completely natural between the two of us, like we had always known each other.

Hours passed without us noticing the day slowly changing, enveloping us in darkness. Soon, the streets emptied, shop's shutters began closing, and the sounds of Christmas celebrations could be heard. Bella started to panic.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Edward please tell me that this is not the real time!" She pleaded to me after glancing at the street clock, which read, 7 minutes until 9. She didn't even let me answer before she scrambled to her feet, quickly gathering the garbage from our earlier meal and literally throwing it in the bag all the while mumbling to herself. "I am so screwed! I just hope Charlie isn't back from work yet. God, what am I supposed to do! Why are you so stupid, Bella Swan?"

I felt bad. She may be chastised by her parents for being late. But I couldn't help but smile a little at her ramblings. As quick as I had smiled, I began to frown…my angel was leaving me.

_Will she come back?_

_Tomorrow? Next week? Next month?!_

_What would I do if she didn't come back at all?_

I could feel my breathing becoming raged as the panic started to spread through my body. Just before she turned around to run down the street, Bella bent down to leave a soft kiss on my forehead.

"See you tomorrow, Edward!" She yelled from the end of the street, waving her arms in the air extravagantly while hoping up and down and finally turning the corner.

Me?

I sat there with the biggest grin on my face. I felt like I had won the lottery. Suddenly, I didn't care that I was homeless, or that I was alone on Christmas Eve.

Because I was happy and damn if it didn't feel good.

* * *

**So voila! I can't wait to hear your theories.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave me a little review ;)**

**Ps: I know some of you are curious about my other stories. The next chapters are ready and just to be Beta'ed and posted.**

**Rec: Boys Will Be by Postapocalypticdepository! One of the funniest story I've ever read!**


End file.
